


It's the Great Pumpkin, Stephen Strange

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Autumn, Autumn, Confessions, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronStrange, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Pumpkins, Realizations, all the feels, otp prompts, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony wants the biggest, most perfect pumpkin he can possibly get so he can have the best jack-o-lantern in New York. Stephen finds the inventor adorable.





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Stephen Strange

**Author's Note:**

> And here is day 3! I am really enjoying this series! Nothing makes me happier than seasonal fluff! 
> 
> (Speaking of, expect some fun stuff for the Christmas season!)
> 
> Today's prompt is: pumpkin patch
> 
> By the way, I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely comments. I'm glad people are enjoying this series as much as I am, and it makes me proud as a writer to see people being touched emotionally by my writing. Your comments are my motivation and make me very very happy! <3
> 
> (This is edited solely by myself, so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!)

Stephen pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he followed after Tony. Orange squashes glowed under the warm autumn sun, begging to be picked among the springy green vines they grew off of. Tony tapped a few with his foot as he walked by, though he never lingered long enough to even pick one up. The farmer walking with them hurried along with Tony, chattering on about this pumpkin or another, cutting off abruptly when Tony carried on walking like the man wasn't even speaking. Some might think it was Tony being the arrogant and powerful Tony Stark, but Stephen knew it was Tony just being stuck in his head more than it was being uncaring of the excited farmer.

Stephen wasn't being consulted by either man when it came to pumpkins, so he lingered next to some decent sized squashes, rolling them over and grunting at their weight. They were nicely shaped – round and with plenty of carving space, as were Tony's very specific qualifications – and he wondered why Tony passed them up without a passing glance. He seemed to be searching for something specific, but only Tony and his brain knew what in the world that would be. 

“And here we have one of my personal favorites! I've been catering to this one ever since she was a flower, trimming any excess flowers and branches to ensure she gets the best nutrients from the vine.” Tony tapped it with his foot and exposed the rotten underside. Stephen chuckled as the farmer tried to backtrack and lead them away from the spoiled squash. An excited shout and children giggling could be heard from the other side of the field, but Tony marched on without pause. Stephen wondered how the other Avengers were getting on with their pumpkin picking.

Hopefully better than Stephen and Tony.

“Now this here is a mighty fine pumpkin. Got some little imperfections, but doesn't that just add character?” Tony crossed his arms.

“Character is great if I'm not going to be cutting into it when I go home.” And they continued on, Stephen folding his hands behind him as he hummed a tune he heard playing from the weigh station. He kicked a few leaves and meandered along behind them with little care. For just a few minutes, the state of the world and evil entities looking to swallow them whole were off his mind, instead focusing on something as unimportant yet necessary as finding the perfect pumpkin for Tony Stark to carve.

What even was his life?

“Stephen, what do you think of this one?” He blinked away from the lady taking a picture of her son sitting on a pumpkin and turned to find Tony crouched down next to one of the biggest pumpkins he's ever seen. It was perfectly round, the stem was thick and green, and it even had the curly vine hanging off. As far as pumpkins went, it seemed rather great. He also would wager his Sanctum it weighed far more than they could carry.

The farmer puffed up his chest as Tony admired the pumpkin, though he seemed to be waiting for something. An arched brow directed at Stephen had him frowning until he remembered Tony specifically asked for his opinion. He wasn't sure why it mattered what he thought when it was clear Tony was sold, but he stepped forward and turned the pumpkin to examine it. 

As he guessed, it was weighty, barely moving without a hard shove from Stephen, but it had a nice bottom that was flat and would sit well on a table or porch. It didn't feel soft anywhere Stephen prodded, which meant it wasn't close to rot, and it had an unblemished flesh that would look stunning once it was carved out and lit with a candle.

It would cost quite a bit, and it would certainly prove to be a pain in the ass to move, but he figured the pros would outweigh the cons for Tony. Namely, it was going to be the most impressive Jack-O-Lantern in Manhattan. 

“I think it's pretty perfect.” Tony nodded excitedly and stood to face the relieved farmer. There were few harder to please than a man who could buy anything he wanted; and if he couldn't buy it, he could invent it. The farmer was going to have some major bragging rights among his competitors. 

“I have to agree with my friend here. We'll take it.” The farmer looked between them for a moment before calling into a radio at his side. Tony sauntered over to where Sam and Barnes were examining a green pumpkin, Stephen chuckling when the two rolled their eyes at Tony's boastful comments about his special pumpkin. An elbow nudged Stephen's side, the farmer watching him with a question in his eyes.

“So, what's it like?” He gestured over to Tony, who was shaking his head at the gourd Peter and Rhodes were pointing at on the ground. Stephen arched a brow.

'”What is...what like?” The farmer's face reddened and he pulled his hat off his head, crushing it in his hands. 

“Well, us country folk always wonder what it's like living in the big city. And with someone as rich and famous as that Tony Stark, it must be even better. So, is it?” Stephen himself came from a small town, moving to New York to pursue his dreams of being a neurosurgeon and falling in love with the bright lights and esteem that came with being a big name in a big city. But since then, he's turned on much of that, and he has seen more dark spirits and danger in his short time as a sorcerer than he ever dreamed he would. 

That would probably disappoint the kind and patient farmer, so he merely smiled and shrugged.

“Manhattan is nice, though I prefer the traffic to be less congested. My time there as a surgeon was some of the best I've had.” A couple of farmhands joined them, the farmer who owned the pumpkin patch directing him to the pumpkin Tony was taking home. With that taken care of, the farmer turned back to Stephen, brows waggling and offering a wink.

“You don't need to be so modest, Doctor Strange. Being involved with a billionaire – especially one so impressive as Tony Stark – must be more exciting than that.” He went to ask for clarification because he was realizing the implication and apparent misunderstanding the farmer was having, but then Tony was hurrying over and trying to tug Stephen towards the weigh station. The farmer waved him away, his smile a touch smug, and Stephen again tried to correct the gross misinterpretation of their relationship. Not that Stephen, like, wouldn't like that. It just wasn't true, and he didn't want there to be rumors that Tony could eventually stumble across. It could ruin their friendship.

“Stop dragging your feet, Gandalf! We need to get this baby home as quickly as possible so I can carve the best Avenger Jack-O-Lantern! Maybe with some _magical assistance?_” Stephen was too lost in his head to really pay attention to Tony, simply stumbling after him on the way over to the massive pumpkin and Peter's gawking expression. Rogers and Romanov were holding smaller pumpkins, Barnes glaring daggers at the one Rogers held and gesturing sharply towards the one tagged as Tony's.

And, upon closer inspection, Stephen's. 

“Tony, wait. Hold on a second.” They stopped short of the mulling group of supers, Tony's forehead crinkled and concern obvious on his face. Looking at their interactions objectively, Stephen could see why people were coming to the conclusion that they were....together. And sure, that would be fantastic. Stephen would be over the moon. But it wasn't true. Tony didn't feel that way, so it was better to make the man aware of it and nip the rumors in the bud.

“What? What's the matter?” Stephen cast a cloaking spell, one that would keep prying eyes and ears away from them for a moment. Tony wouldn't notice it since it still allowed them to see and hear the world around them. It was perfect for secret wizard conversations and meetings.

At the moment, it would keep them from feeding rumors. Speculations. The pumpkin farmer was right that Tony was a very well-known and followed man. 

“Well, I had the most peculiar conversation with the farmer over there. He seems to think we're pumpkin shopping together.” Tony's head tilted in the same way a puppy did when it was confused. 

“Aren't we?” Well, Stephen more or less figured Tony just wanted someone to help carry whatever pumpkin he picked out. Then of course, the squash was far too big for either of them, so he was relegated to the second opinion guy.

“I mean _together_. Like, dating couple picking out a pumpkin. He wanted to know what New York life was like dating Tony Stark.” Silence hung between them for a few seconds, Tony looking around them with a contemplative furrow to his brow and arms crossed. When he looked back up at Stephen, his eyes were soft but his jaw tight.

“Mhm. I think he mentioned something about that to me as well. I've heard it from others too.” His eyes narrowed and he seemed to search Stephen for a moment. “Does it bother you? Being...what do the kids call it these days? 'Shipped' with me, or whatever? Because if it makes you uncomfortable, we can fix that.” He couldn't help it. His mouth dropped open and he gestured vaguely around them.

“It doesn't bother _you?_ I mean, we _aren't_ together. And you're such a public figure...” Tony rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Nothing like that bothers me. Not after so many years in the media. Besides, they have speculated far worse things about my love life and sexuality. Harley was telling me the other day he saw a post about me and _Loki_! And it's not like I dislike you, Stephen.” Well, as long as Tony was okay with it, Stephen supposed he could shrug it off. He only cared because he didn't want their friendship to be ruined. Stephen liked Tony, so the speculations and online comments were kind of....nice to hear. Now that he heard Tony himself say he didn't mind.

“Pete was saying something about 'Iron Strange' being popular on the internet. Can't say I blame them. I mean, we're hot.” Stephen snorted and dropped the cloaking spell, the pair making their way to the pumpkin they were going to somehow get all the way to Tony's apartment in New York. From Virginia!

He had the feeling it would rely heavily on his ability to teleport things. 

“You know, you should compliment someone back when they say you're hot. It's rude not to, doc.” The girl at the register glanced between them and Stephen felt himself burning under her amused gaze. Tony saying things like that so loudly was probably not helping matters. But he was always affectionate and complimenting of his friends; Stephen was just the easiest to get a reaction out of.

“I'm pretty sure you said 'we', meaning you complimented yourself as well. You just want me to say you're hot. Having an ego like that is not attractive, Stark.” Tony paid for the pumpkin with a flourish, cheeks pinking but smile unwavering. In what universe would people not find the man attractive? Because it definitely wasn't this one.

“I guess it depends on the man wearing the arrogance. Like you, my friend, make ego look ravishing. Stunning. A real piece of work, isn't he?” The girl blinked as the question was directed at her, Tony's eyes sparkling in mischief as she stumbled over herself, glancing over at Stephen and looking like she was presented with a trick question. Stephen quickly thanked her and dragged Tony away from her, the man cracking up as they approached the group of Avengers.

“You're a menace, Stark. Truly. I don't know how Fury hasn't dropped you off somewhere and thrown away the proverbial key.” Tony swooned, nearly knocking Stephen over as he collapsed against him. Rhodey and Pepper looked their way, concern melting off into annoyance and fondness once they saw Tony was okay.

“People are staring, you know.” He grunted as he pushed Tony to his feet, the man grinning up at him and swatting at Stephen's ass. Okay, he was no fan of flirtatious Tony Stark. It was drawing way too many eyes, phones popping out from a few whispering teens. Even the Avengers were raising brows at them, though Bruce and Natasha hardly looked surprised or worried. Just....amused.

“Sorry. I can't help myself. It's ridiculously hot when you say smart things. Like all that medical jargon? No clue what you're saying because I'm too busy swooning.” Everyone was done picking out their pumpkins, So Stephen stepped away from Tony's smirk and opened a portal back to the compound. A couple of Tony's friends stopped to tell Tony something, the man turning red but accepting their thumbs up or winks with a laugh. Stephen never understood the team dynamics, but it was interesting to observe and catalog for later musings. 

When it was just Tony and Stephen again, the portal collapsing behind them and the sunshine weak but warm in the living room, Tony tilted his head to meet Stephen's eye, something clever but also shy about the expression he wore. It was an odd mixture.

“Well, that was fun. How long before they run a story in _People_ about us?” Stephen rolled his eyes and led them to where he sent the pumpkin, Harley already setting out the carving tools and greeting them with a distracted wave. Tony poured two mugs of hot chocolate someone made and handed one off, grinning brightly when their fingers brushed. This new wave of affection and playful flirting was setting loose a flutter of butterflies in Stephen's stomach. 

Though, if he thought back hard enough, he could find it was often part of their interactions. Much like the banter and teasing they were known for. It just wasn't so...brash. 

“I think you're shooting high with _People_, Tony. They only run the most in-demand celebrity gossip.” Harley snorted from the counter. 

“I demand the best when introducing my partner to the world. _People_ better be calling my desk for a comment tomorrow morning or I'll have words for their chief editor.” Hot chocolate burned down Stephen's throat as he swallowed to quickly, coughing and bracing his hand on the table. Harley was laughing and shaking his head at them. Tony and his stupid antics!

“Your- Tony!” Innocent brown eyes blinked up at him.

“Yes, mio amante?” Stephen glared at him, some of the playfulness disappearing from Tony's face.

“I know you like to joke around and you flirt like you banter, but there's a line.” A strangled groan erupted from the other side of the table, Harley standing and glowering at Tony with his hands on his hips.

“Can you please just ask him out like a normal person? Geeze!” The teen stormed away, leaving the adults in stunned silence. Then Tony ducked his head and fiddled with his mug. Stephen rubbed at his temples.

“I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm a little tense I guess.” Tony glanced over at him, expression pinched but still bright.

“I'm sorry I'm kind of shit at this.” Stephen raised a brow.

“At what?”

“Asking you if you would like to put some truth to those rumors about us. Because I kind of like you. The Avengers have been on my case about my pining and moping lately, and I guess being with you at that pumpkin patch, doing something so coupley and domestic gave me the courage to....I don't know, act on my feelings, I guess.” He sat back and cleared his throat.

“No hard feelings if you don't, like, feel that way. I mean, I think our friendship is great. Rhodey says there's always great reward to great risk, but I like to remind him there's also great loss at stake too. But he's generally right about-” Stephen huffed and kicked Tony's leg gently. Just to stop him from rambling on into the night. Because if no one stopped him, he would just keep talking. The butterflies in Stephen's stomach leaped into his throat, but he powered through because Tony Stark may actually be trying to ask him out. 

In his Tony Stark kind of way.

“The farmer at the pumpkin patch. He seemed to think we were a proper couple,” he mused. Tony scratched at his neck and chuckled.

“Yeah, I may have given him that impression on accident. Talking about you and the boys probably gave him the idea I'm a married father of two rowdy teens. Maybe he thought we were just trying to keep it private or something, but he didn't prod or anything. Just said he thought it was cute we were two superheroes from New York picking out pumpkins in a little town in Virginia. I just went with it.” Stephen sighed and reached out to brush his fingers along Tony's hand. It was already terrifying him, the idea of being official with Tony Stark of all people, but he was willing to jump in if Tony was. Not even Wong's exasperated sighs were enough to scare him away. 

“So, all that stuff you were saying to me..?” Tony nodded.

“Oh, I definitely meant it. Everything about you, everything you do- I sound like one of those stupid cheesy love songs, which is not something I ever thought I would say about myself. But, yeah. It's all true.” A pause, and then a smirk cut across his lips. “Especially the part about that medical talk you love so much. I can't tell you how many times I had the urge to jump you while working on those prosthetic arms. I was tempted to sabotage the whole project just to spend more time together.” 

Well, that was all the reassurance Stephen needed. It wasn't a joke like it often was with Tony; and all it took was a chummy farmer and picking pumpkins to finally get them together. He tangled their fingers together, watching the way his nimble long fingers contrasted with Tony's thick tanned fingers. 

“In that case, I'll totally help you carve this stupid overgrown squash and beat those other supers with our combined greatness.” Tony threw his head back and laughed, the image burned into Stephen's brain for a rainy day.

And that was the story they told the magazines, the guests to their wedding, the future kids they adopted, and the grandchildren that followed. A little pumpkin patch was the force that finally brought together the Futurist and the Sorcerer Supreme.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
**3\. A pumpkin patch**  
4\. Pumpkin Spice  
5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
6\. Raking leaves  
7\. Masks  
8\. Halloween Movie Marathon  
9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
10\. Fireplaces  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
